Mauvaise plaisanterie
by Yeliria
Summary: Dean a un sens de l'humour très discutable.


**Note de l'auteur : ** Voila longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit ni publié, en faite les deux dernières années ont été difficiles et je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Pour le coup je solde les anciennes fics qu'il me reste. Sans prétention. J'ai eu ma période SPN/ Buffy, voila donc un mélange des deux.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun perso ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent blablabla... vous connaissez sans doute le principe.

_Mauvaise plaisanterie_

Il y a des choses auxquelles Dean ne pouvait pas résister. Des occasions de s'amuser qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer tellement elles étaient rares dans sa vie de chasseur. Le gouffre dans lequel Buffy, Dawn et Sam venaient de tomber en faisait parti. Après tout, ça leur apprendrait à regarder ou ils mettaient les pieds.

« Vous allez bien ? » Cria-t-il afin de s'assurer de leur sécurité avant de mettre son plan en action. Il n'était pas un monstre quand même.

Le trou n'était pas très profond, peut être trois ou quatre mètres pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir avec l'obscurité, mais la chute aurait pu leur briser quelques os. Par chance ils s'en sortaient indemnes.

« Oui on va bien » Répondit Sam après un regard à sa compagne et à Buffy. « Envoie-nous une corde »

« Je pourrais mais ça serait nettement moins drôle que de vous laisser un peu mijoter » Railla Dean.

Jusque là pointée vers le sol, la lampe de poche de Sam fit un bond pour illuminer le visage de Dean penché au dessus du trou.

« Dean ! » Grogna Sam, voyant parfaitement ou voulait en venir son frère accroupi sur le rebord.

« Dean, lance nous tout de suite une corde ! » S'empourpra Buffy à son tour.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère chérie » Ria l'aîné, éclairant les trois jeunes gens pris au piège.

« Allez Dean, soit pas salaud avec nous. » Renchérit Dawn.

« Vous savez quoi ? » Commença Dean en se redressant, s'étirant de toute sa longueur sans prêter attention au faisceau de lumière qui dansait impatiemment sur lui. « J'ai faim. Je vais manger un morceau »

« Quoi ?!Dean ! » Pesta Sam alors que son frère rejoignait sa voiture.

Un grand sourire satisfait éclaira son visage lorsqu'il prit place derrière le volant de l'impala alors que les trois jeunes personnes protestaient de vive voix.

« Tu vas pas oser faire ca ! » Râla Buffy avant d'entendre le bruit du moteur de l'impala.

« J'y crois pas ! Il a osé ! » Soupira Sam.

« Je vais le tuer. » Affirma la plus jeune en frissonnant. « En plus il fait froid »

Sam retira sa veste et la glissa sur les épaules de sa compagne, maudissant son frère de leur faire un coup pareil. Certe ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose et Dean n'allait pas les laisser là indéfiniment mais il dépassait tout de même les limites de la plaisanterie. Le jeune homme fit le tour de leur prison, analysant les parois en terre avant de poser un regard désolé sur les filles.

« Je suis désolé mais même si je vous fais la courte échelle, y'a aucune chance que vous puissiez sortir de là. La terre s'effrite. » S'excusa Sam.

Buffy lâcha un soupire agacé avant de s'asseoir par terre, résignée à devoir attendre le retour de son compagnon, ou ex-compagnon songea-t-elle. Dawn et Sam en firent autant, le jeune chasseur attirant sa compagne dans ses bras alors qu'il la sentait trembler de froid.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes, chacun exprimant librement leur colère contre l'ainé des Winchester avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique du moteur de la Chevrolet s'avancer vers eux.

Dean gara la voiture au plus prêt du gouffre, laissant les phares allumées afin d'éclairer la région ou ils se trouvaient. En accrochant une corde à la calandre de l'impala il aurait pu faire sortir les trois jeunes personnes en un tour de main mais il se délectait trop de la situation pour y mettre fin. Pas encore. Il se pencha à nouveau vers le bord du trou.

« Dean ! T'as fini de faire le gamin ? » Hurla Sam alors que tous les trois se relevaient, espérant pouvoir sortir de là.

« Nan ! Hé, j'ai trouvé un excellent restaurant chinois à 5 minutes d'ici » Il s'assit sur le rebord et laissa balancer ses jambes dans le vide avant de sortir son diner du cornet. « J'ai ramené des nouilles, du riz cantonais et même un rouleau de printemps. » Enuméra-t-il en souriant fièrement.

« Dean Winchester ! » S'énerva Buffy. « Fais nous tout de suite sortir de là ! »

« Quoi ! La tueuse de vampire est incapable de sortir de là toute seule. Tu me déçois. » Nargua Dean avant d'enfourner une fourchette de nouilles dans sa bouche.

« Je te jure que tu vas morfler quand on sortira de là, Dean » Menaça Dawn

« Voila qui me motive à vous aider. » Répliqua ironiquement l'ainé.

« Très bien Dean, tu as obtenu ta revanche pour l'histoire des CD alors faisons une trêve d'accord ? » Proposa Sam.

« Me venger pour votre blague complètement pourri ? » Dean éclata de rire. « Allons Sammy, je suis le maitre des farces et personne ne peut m'égaler »

Buffy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, agacée par le comportement puéril du chasseur. « Dean, si tu ne nous jette pas une corde dans la minute qui suit je te prive de sexe pendant une semaine ! »

Ignorant les menaces de sa compagne Dean haussa les épaules en goutant à son rouleau de printemps.

« J'arrive pas à croire que ca n'ait pas marché. » Soupira Sam, connaissant le gout certain de son frère pour le sexe.

« Elle me menace de privation au moins une fois par jour et elle est toujours la première à craquer. » Cru bon d'expliquer Dean.

Dawn resserra les pans de la veste de Sam en prenant une voix plaintive. « Ca a assez duré Dean, il gèle là en bas alors fais nous sortir… S'il te plait »

Sam frotta énergiquement le dos de sa compagne en jetant un regard sévère à Dean. Si elle tombait malade à cause des idioties de son frère, il le tuerait c'était certain.

Durant un instant ils se crurent sortie d'affaire alors que Dean dévisageait Dawn, son sourire se fanant pour laisser apparaître un voile de pitié devant la moue déconfite qu'elle affichait. Pas étonnant que Sam ne pouvait jamais lui résister. Pourtant après quelques secondes leur espoir s'envolèrent alors qu'un sourire refaisait surface sur les lèvres de l'ainé.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir m'embobiner avec ces yeux là Dawn, je te rappelle que j'ai grandi avec Sam »

La jeune femme se renfrogna et tapa du pied en lâchant un « merde » qui fit rire Dean.

« Maintenant vous allez devoir admettre que je suis le maitre de la farce. » Poursuivit-t-il « Allez tout le monde le dit »

« Tu rêves ! » Assura Sam.

« Moi j'ai tout mon temps. J'ai des couvertures dans la voiture, un diner bien chaud et… »

Il ne put finir de leur agiter la carotte sous le nez avant d'être interrompu par Dawn. Celle-ci devait vraiment avoir froid pour céder aussi rapidement.

« Dean tu es le maitre de la farce. » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Ah ! Quelle douce symphonie à mes oreilles. » Apprécia Dean dans un geste bien trop théâtral. « Buffy ? Sam ? »

Le chasseur et la tueuse se regardèrent, se demandant déjà silencieusement qu'elle pourrait être leur prochaine vengeance. Parce qu'il était clair que Dean allait leur payer ça.

« Buffy ? » Invita à nouveau Dean.

« Oh ca va ! Dean tu es le maitre de la farce » Grogna-t-elle à son tour.

« C'est bien ! Sam ? »

« Non je ne le dirai pas. »

« Sam ! » Gémit Dawn. « On va pas y passer la nuit alors dis le lui qu'on en finisse »

« Non, je vais pas lui faire ce plaisir, c'est une blague pourrie. » Réitéra le jeune homme.

« Sam, s'il te plait » L'implora la petite brune.

« Ecoute ta copine Sammy. » Conseilla son frère la bouche pleine de nouille.

« Pas question que je cède. » S'entêta Sam.

Dawn plissa les yeux en regardant Sam, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture menaçante. « Si tu nous fais pas sortir de là, Sam Winchester, je te jure que tu seras le seul a être à la diète pendant toute une semaine. »

« Ouh Sammy t'es mal barré » Se moqua Dean.

Sam l'ignora et dévisagea sa compagne. « Tu n'oserais pas ? »

« Tu veux parier ? » Provoqua Dawn

Il fallu moins d'une seconde pour que Dean entende Sam lui faire les aveux tant attendus. Apparemment il y avait certaines choses auxquelles Sam non plus ne pouvait pas résister_._


End file.
